


丸仓 莫春音头

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 被买走的熊





	丸仓 莫春音头

五月的雨后，四周满是青草味。丸山随手捡了一枝树条，击打小水洼，时不时惊吓到飞舞着的蜻蜓时，他还要说一声“抱歉”！但他控制不住，一路都是跳着的。他身上刚换上了对一个猎人来说最干净的衣服，显得很潇洒。丸山倒也不是没有在集市上搭讪漂亮的女孩的意思，只是对他而言，刚出炉的蛋糕或许更有诱惑力。

本就是满心的期待，在见到被店铺堆积成五颜六色的街道，闻到混杂且甜蜜的味道后，丸山更是不能控制了。张开双臂沿着小径一路跑去，甚至顾不上裤脚被泼上了飞溅起的泥点。

“maru！你来啦！”第一个和丸山打招呼的就是安田。

“嗯！”丸山向安田回以笑容，蹲下来看了看友人摆在摊位上各样的编织物以及漂亮的陶罐，又很快站起来，有些不安地踏了两步。

安田一下子就明白了:“maru先得去买新鲜的蜂蜜吧？一会儿再回来看也没事啦！”

“那我等下来找yasu！”丸山高兴地说完，就飞快跑了。

丸山跑到卖蜂蜜的店前头时，红透的脸上糊着汗。可就算这样——丸山努力地踮起脚尖也没法看见队伍的最前面——只能很勉强地闻到那股带着点微苦的甜蜜气息。

他强行按捺下焦急，而细细地计划起来。涂抹面包要用上小半罐……

“别过来！”

送一点给面包房烤蛋糕。

“啊啊啊啊啊让一让！”

但是这样就剩不下来在生日时分给村庄里的小孩了……

“救救我！”

他思考地比在捕一只鹿时更加认真，以至于完全没听到集市上的大呼小叫与水果箱被踢翻滚落一地的声响。

直到被狠狠地抱住腿，差点跌倒。丸山才察觉出有什么异常。

“诶？”丸山吓得挺直了脊背，手脚半寸也不敢动，小心翼翼地向下移动视线。

抱住丸山的是一个小男孩子，个头勉强才到猎人的裤腰，紧紧搂着对方的大腿不撒手。颠来倒去地嚷着“别过来别过来救救我别过来啊啊啊”，还哆哆嗦嗦地往丸山身后躲。像是把这个大高个当做了藏身的树木。丸山使劲咽了咽口水才抑制住摸摸男孩脑袋的欲望——那里分明有一对团圆圆而柔软的耳朵。他宛若在做亏心事般地向男孩身后看去，果不其然，那棕色的小尾巴随男孩的移动而一翘一翘。

一只兽人，是棕熊的小孩。

“怎，怎么了？”丸山还是第一次离兽人这么近，加上男孩脸上脏兮兮的，眼角藏着泪花。又无措又心里难过，欠下身子关心。

“捉，捉我的……”

“啊！”小熊突然短促地惊叫一声，身体明显地僵直了，手指收地更紧。丸山甚至怀疑他就要发挥天赋像爬树一样爬到自己肩上去。

“什……”丸山发现小熊紧张地看着什么，跟着转动脑袋，结果撞上一对眯缝着的双眼。

丸山一下子就认出来，他是附近的商人。商人的双眼小而向上吊起，仿佛显出对什么都看不上的态度，眼底像是藏了一只吐信子的蛇。而相反的是说话语气总是非常亲切。

“您好您好？”商人试探性地向丸山说。

“你……好……”怕生的猎人把一句问好也说的结结巴巴。

“集市的日子，人就是多呢，您说是吧？”

丸山干干地点头，小熊在掐他的大腿，叫他疼的说不出话。

商人却为此仿佛松了一口气，直截了当地说:“人多了就是容易出事啊……我们做生意的太不容易，这才一会儿，就有个不听话的孩子跑走了。”

“一个……”商人很暧昧地笑，“兽人。”

丸山偷偷去看身后的兽人，对方察觉到视线就捂住脸，不让丸山看见他满脸的泪水。这个小举动让丸山一瞬间想抱住他。

商人不耐烦了，向丸山走进了一步。丸山就往后退。两人一时间僵持不下，商人明显可以说些更讨好与谄媚的话，可他不屑向丸山展现这份技巧。

大概正如爬树是棕熊的天赋技能，在搞糟气氛上丸山也是颇有心得。他紧张之中居然向商人做出一个奇怪鬼脸，紧接着是一串奇怪的舞蹈，嘴里配合着发出的叽叽咕咕的奇怪的声响。

商人先是呆住了，随后十分头疼地大喊:“您可以停下来吗！”

丸山并不从，他还惊喜地听到小棕熊的憋笑声，于是更加带劲。

“够了！！！”商人一声怒吼，跟在他身后几个配刀的男人就围住了丸山。

“额。”丸山被反光的刀刃吓得停下了，却还试图缓和被自己搞砸的气氛，“不，不好笑吗？”

商人抽动脸上干瘪的肉，“把那个小奴隶交出来。”

一直躲着的棕熊立马塞回去刚才的笑，抽噎着喊:“不要！！！”

“您快点……”

“不要……求你……”

小熊一声声地哀求，丸山渐渐握紧了拳头。

“不。”丸山有点愉快地看到商人面上的惊愕。“既然逃出来了，我就不会再给你们。”

白光闪过，刀尖正对着丸山的下巴。

而猎人也绝不好惹，他抽出常年别在腰间的……小刀。好吧，虽然对比下来有点弱，但丸山相信自己现在的眼神足够狠和骇人。

他道不明自己这样做的原因。非要说来，便是商人那句“小奴隶”，唤起来他关于兽人被随心所欲地“使用”，满身烂肉地死去的场景的记忆。唤起他所有的勇气与保护欲。向这样的人屈服，放任一只兽人走向痛苦，千真万确，丸山不会原谅自己。

还有小熊，他偷想着，把小熊留下，才好揉揉他可爱的耳朵啊。

或许是森林间锻炼的缘故，商人真真从丸山眼中看出一点残忍的血色。商人最爱使横，可也最怕一切会让自己受伤害的可能。

商人于是提出第二个建议:“……也不是不可以。您如果把这只棕熊的孩子买下来，自然不用交给我们了，您是对不对？”

“诶。”这倒在丸山的意料之外，以至于空出时间思索，而收回了严肃的表情。“好，好像是可以？”

“这个数。”商人松了口气，冲丸山比了个四。

“四百？”

“四千！”

丸山吱不出声来了，一瓶蜂蜜也只要几十，四千……他算不过来那是多少蜂蜜与蛋糕了！

沉默叫那只小熊心焦，他分明是不想被卖掉才逃跑的，这时却央求般，钻到丸山身前，好像盖章似的用手指戳戳猎人。然后兽人抬眼撅嘴，鼓着脸颊歪脑袋。大概柔软是他的天赋，而他正用这份才能撒娇。

丸山完全钻进了陷阱，看看商人又看看小熊，感觉能立马去抢隔壁村上的金库。

商人叹气。他当然清楚丸山这穿的破破烂烂，一看就是交不出这份钱。

但是，大仓忠义——这只棕熊的名字。真要当做有钱人的玩具卖出去也太困难。熊的孩子最不受欢迎，他们太过好动和难以顺服，长大后个子也太高。全不像兔子或者小鹿那样可爱。

“我……没这么多钱。”丸山很不好意思地回答，一个猎人是想不到存钱的。

商人认输了，要真把大仓强行带走。他保不定要受伤，而大仓又会给他惹无数的麻烦。

“三千。”他咬咬牙，认了这份倒霉，飞速地在粗糙的纸上写，“第一次交一千，剩下的两千按月付清。”

丸山像是被惊喜砸中了，眼睛亮了起来，接过笔磕磕盼盼地签下自己的名字。他把沉沉的钱袋小心翼翼地交给商人——他本来打算买一双新的皮质手套的。

明明某种意义上是被骗了钱，他倒是很高兴地蹲下来和小熊击掌，就差把对方抱起来转几圈了。

“你叫什么？”

“大仓忠义。”

“大仓忠义…”丸山弯着眼，在念出这个名字时已经想好了许多昵称。“我叫丸山隆平，你叫我maru就好。”

达成目的的狡猾棕熊没了之前哀求的态度，大仓小大人气地点点头，然后抱住丸山的脖子，一蹬腿就翻上了对方宽厚的背。

丸山十分高兴，傻乎乎的试图扭头看大仓。被大仓不客气地用小巴掌推了回去。

丸山就这么背着大仓，两手空空的走上回家的路。现在他什么也买不了了，也吃不上蛋糕。但是丸山不太在乎了，他刚刚拯救了一只自然的精灵，这就足以鼓舞他了。他甚至忘了和安田的约定，而在太阳下山前就回了家。他的步子又大又稳，大仓不一会儿就趴着进了梦乡，自从被带离温暖的洞穴与树莓丛，这只小熊还是第一次睡的这样好。

来的时候路上还只有蜻蜓和自己，回来却多了一个伴。丸山很肯定的觉得，与大仓的相逢是一场奇迹。

夜晚的大星作证。


End file.
